1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to threaded fasteners and more particularly to a bolt and nut combination having a positioning device disposed in between the bolt and the nut so that clamped components can be fastened by the bolt and nut combination without being loosened.
2. Description of Related Art
Bolt and nut combinations are typically used to fasten clamped components. However, clamped components fastened by the fastening of the bolt and the nut may be loosened in a highly vibrating environment, a high temperature environment or the like.
A conventional bolt 74 and nut 72 combination is shown in FIG. 14. Two opposite, resilient urging devices 70 are disposed in between the nut 72 and the threaded portion of the bolt 74. The urging devices 70 urge against both the threaded portion of the bolt 74 and the nut 72 to increase the fastening. However, it is highly possible that the bolt 20 and the nut 30 may be loosened in a highly vibrating environment, a high temperature. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.